


Hogwarts or Bust

by Gia_Sesshoumaru



Series: Snape Appreciation Month 2017 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Mild Language, One Shot, Post-First War with Voldemort, Snape Appreciation Month, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_Sesshoumaru/pseuds/Gia_Sesshoumaru
Summary: Severus has applied for the DADA teacher at Hogwarts and arrives for his interview with Dumbledore.





	Hogwarts or Bust

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Day Twelve of Snape Appreciation Month: The Years Between.

Severus stood outside the door to Dumbledore’s office, waiting for the scheduled meeting time he had with the old man. The war had ended several months ago, and Severus no longer had his duties has a spy to occupy his time. However, he found that he had nothing else to occupy his time, either. He had did not have the best reputation. He had tried doing other things, but he had also had something else against him - his age. This had been his problem since he had ended school. No one cared what he could do because he was so young. He was only twenty-one, after all.

For now, he had been working at an apothecary, but that was not going to cut it for much longer, not to mention the fact that they tried him like an imbecile. That’s when he had seen the ad in the _Daily Prophet_ for a new Defense teacher at Hogwarts. He had applied immediately, of course. Who better to teach it than him? He had seen it first hand; he had more knowledge about the Dark Arts than most people combined. He had been a fucking spy for Merlin’s sake. If anyone knew it would be him, and surely Dumbledore could see that.

In a few minutes, Severus was seated before the old man. He had hoped he wouldn't have to deal with him again with the Dark Lord gone, but alas, that was not going to happen - seeing as he was looking to this man to be his boss. He wasn’t ever going to get away from him, was he?

“Ah, Severus, good to see you again,” Dumbledore said, that familiar twinkle in his eyes.

 _I’m sure_ , he thought to himself, but he kept that opinion to himself. “You as well, Headmaster,” he said.

“Tea?”

“No thank you.”

“Well, shall we dispense with the formalities, then?” Dumbledore said as he picked up his application from the desk. “You applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, I see, yes?” The old man scanned the application quickly before sitting it down on the desk. “I just… if I may be frank, Severus. It would hit too close to home. I do not feel it is a good idea.”

Severus felt as if someone had poured cold water on him, quickly followed by a rush of anger. What was the bloody point in him being here, then?! “I do not agree,” he said. “No one knows more than - “ Well, that had been a waste of his time. Why not just tell him that over a letter - thanks but no thanks - and not bother bringing him here.

Dumbledore held out a hand to stop him. “I know, Severus, but my opinion still stands,” he said. “I have my reasons for not accepting you for that position, however, if you are still interested in teaching, I have another position for you that I feel you would be more suited for.”

Severus tried to ignore the words coming out of Dumbledore’s mouth - different direction, have my reasons, more suited for - and concentrate on the point. He hadn’t been wasting his time here. “And what would that be?” he asked.

“Potions Master,” Dumbledore said. “Your old teacher, Horace Slughorn, has retired, leaving me short not just one teacher but two this year.” He gave him a smile. “I think you would be perfect.”

Severus blinked at him. “Pardon?”

“Really? Honestly, Severus,” Dumbledore said, grabbing another paper from the desk. “You were top of the class. Your NEWT scores were some of the highest that we’ve seen. Few students get an Outstanding on the Potions NEWT, and not with the special recommendation that you did,” Dumbledore said. “I’ve rarely seen anyone with your talent for the art, and I daresay that even Slughorn doesn’t have it. I know you got your Potions Master certification not too long ago, did you not?”

Severus nodded, for he had indeed done just that. Few get it at so young an age. He hadn’t even turned twenty-one yet when he had went through his final certification for it. “See!” Dumbledore exclaimed as if trying to get him excited about the idea. “I even asked Slughorn about you, and he had nothing but good things to say about your talent it, and that you could certainly do it if given the opportunity. I think you’d be perfect. However, if you don’t want the job, I do have other applications.”

Severus hesitated for a moment. Well, he certainly needed a new job, and Merlin knew that he was more suited for the Potions teacher job than most. He was brilliant at it; it had been by far his best subject in school. “Very well, I accept,” he said, though he planned on applying for the Defense position at the earliest opportunity. Dumbledore couldn’t deny him forever, could he? Surely the old bastard would wise up at some point. For now, though, Potions would be satisfactory. He certainly knew more about it than most, that was for sure.  
  
“Excellent! Welcome aboard then, Severus,” Dumbledore said, reaching out to shake his hand.


End file.
